Helden und Dämonen
Als einige Crew-Mitglieder in Harry Kims Holodeck-Programm "Beowulf" verschwinden, kann nur noch der holographische Doktor helfen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Teaser thumb|Proben einer unbekannten Materie Die ''Voyager'' sammelt Proben über eine ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an photonischer Energie. B'Elanna Torres ist bereit zum beamen, als Captain Kathryn Janeway den Maschinenraum betritt. Auf Befehl des Captains beamt sie eine Probe der photonischen Energie in zwei Probenbehälter im Maschinenraum. Nachdem nur ein Behälter gefüllt wird, ist Torres verwirrt, doch Janeway findet schnell das Problem: Einen Bruch im ringförmigen Eindämmungsstrahl. Nachdem dieses Problem behoben ist, wiederholt Torres den Beamvorgang und schließt ihn diesmal erfolgreich ab. Sie will umgehend eine komplette Phasenspektrumsanalyse erstellen. Kathryn Janeway meint, dass diese Materie die Effizienz ihrer Energiekonverter um 15 % erhöhen könnte. Torres meint, dass eine Analyse 6 Stunden dauert. Janeway dauert dies zu lange. Sie schlägt vor, dass Harry Kim bei den Untersuchungen hilft, doch er kann auf der Voyager nicht lokalisiert werden. Chakotay und Tuvok überprüfen daraufhin die Transporteraufzeichnungen und die Shuttles. Tuvok meldet, dass er sich nicht von Bord gebeamt hat und auch alle Shuttles vorhanden sind. Chakotay berichtet, dass er vor vier Stunden seinen Dienst beendete und dann das Holodeck aufsuchte. Sie finden heraus, dass Harry Kim auf dem Holodeck die Heldensage Beowulf nachspielt. Tuvok versucht das Holodeck zu scannen. Jedoch erhält er keinen klaren Scann. Da das Programm auch an den Holodeckkontrollen nicht beendet werden kann, gehen sie aufs Holodeck um nach Harry zu suchen. Akt I: Der Dämon Grendel thumb|left| thumb|In der Burg Sie können in dem holografischen Wald, den sie betreten, kein Lebenszeichen entdecken. Chakotay lässt den Computer das aktuell laufende Programm identifizieren und erfährt, dass es sich um einen Holoroman handelt, der auf dem Erdenepos Beowulf basiert. Tuvok ist damit nicht vertraut, weshalb Chakotay ihm erklärt, dass dieses im Dänemark des sechsten Jahrhunderts handelt, wo ein Monster die Bewohner eines Königsreichs angreift und von Beowulf bekämpft wird. Es gehe um Monster und Schwertkämpfe. Tuvok ortet keine Lebenszeichen, ortet aber die Störung weiterhin. Plötzlich wird ein Speer geworfen und schlägt neben ihnen in einem Baumstamm ein. Sie begegnen Freya, die erzählt, dass Harry, der hier als Beowulf bekannt ist, von einem Dämon namens Grendel geholt wurde und wahrscheinlich tot ist. Tuvok versucht ihr Hologramm zu löschen, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Da das Kommandosystem des Holodecks nicht funktioniert, befürchten sie, dass auch die Sicherheitseinrichtung defekt ist. Freya fordert sie erneut auf, sich zu identifizieren. Sie fragt, ob sie Verwandte von Beowulf sind. Chakotay gibt sie als ebendiese auf und erkundigt sich nach dem Schicksal von Beowulf. Sie meint, dass er wie kein Anderer war, der Krieger mit rabenschwarzem Haar und unbändigem Mut. Tuvok fragt, wie Chakotay darauf kam, dass Kim diese Rolle spielte. Darauf meint Chakotay, dass es logisch war, dass er die Rolle des Helden übernimmt. Freye meint, dass sie Kim sicher rächen wollen. Als Chakotay meint, dass sie zunächst mehr über seinen Tod erfahren wollen, stimmt Freya zu. Sie führt sie daraufhin zum Hof von König Hrothgar. Dieser berichtet, dass sie hofften, dass ein starker Krieger wie Beowulf sie vom Monster befreien könnte. Dieser meint, sie sollen lieber nach Hause gehen, denn Grendel habe kein Erbarmen. Grendel habe neben Harry auch 30 ihrer eigenen Männer getötet. Hrothgar berichtet, dass Grendel immer nachts mordlüsternd in sein Schloss kommt und niemand verhindern kann, dass er ihre Männer mitnimmt. Wenn sie weise seien, meint er, würden sie auf ihre Rache verzichten und in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Tuvok will den Leichnam von Beowulf untersuchen. Freya informiert sie, dass Grendel den Leichnam wohl in seine stinkende Höhle verschleppt habe. Außerdem habe niemand den Kampf beobachtet, da sich Beowulf Grendel allein stellte. Chakotay bekundet seinen Willen, Grendel persönlich zu begegnen. Daraufhin fragt Unferth empört, ob sie in ihrem König auch falsche Hoffnungen wecken wollen, wie ihr Verwandter. Freya fordert von Unferth, dass er ihnen die Gastfreundschaft erweist, die ihm gebühren. Er fordert sie daraufhin zum Duell und zieht sein Schwert. Außerdem seien ihm ihre Namen nicht bekannt und es gebe keine Lieder und Legenden über ihre Schlachten. Tuvok meint, dass sie das Wesen untersuchen wollen. Jedoch unterbindet Hrothgar einen Kampf und die beiden dürfen die Nachtwache übernehmen. Anschließend verlässt Hrothgar mit seinen Männern die Halle und begibt sich zum Schlafen. Sie informieren daraufhin Janeway über Interkom, dass sie keine Spur von Harry gefunden haben. Jedoch meinen einige Holodeckfiguren, er sei in einem Kampf getötet worden. Tuvok meint, dass sie diese Möglichkeit, aufgrund der Fehlfunktionen der Holodecksysteme in Betracht ziehen müssen. Sie bestätigen jedoch Janeways Vermutung, dass sie Kims Leiche nicht gefunden haben. Chakotay will daraufhin das Holodeckprogramm abschalten, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Sie lässt die beiden eine Analyse der Abbildungskontrollsysteme durchführen und ihre Tricorderscans auf die Brücke übertragen, damit sie diese analysieren kann. Tuvok untersucht die Primärabbildungsmatrix und unterhält sich mit Chakotay über diese alte Erdenkultur. Chakotay meint, dass jede Kultur ihre Dämonen hat. Indem man ihnen in heroischer Literatur Gestalt verleiht, verarbeite man diese Gefühle. So glauben die Vorsha von Rakella Prime, dass Hass ein Untier ist, das im Magen lebt. Ihr größter Held ist ein Mann der 23 Tage lang Steine aß, um seinen Mut zu beweisen. Tuvok meint, dass Helden nur in Kulturen finden wird, die emotionales Verhalten übermäßig bewerten. Daher werde er in der vulkanischen Literatur keine Dämonen finden. Sie werden von der Brücke gerufen. Janeway informiert sie, dass ein Scan der Tiefenebene geringe Mengen an photonischer Energie anzeigt. Torres vermutet, dass photonische ENergie durch den Bruch der Eindämmungssysteme in die Energiesysteme des Schiffes gelangt ist. Tuvok schlussfolgert daraus, dass die unangenehme Möglichkeit besteht, dass auch Harry in einen Materieumwandlungsprozess geraten sein könnte. Janeway hält dies für möglich, da die Holodecks im Wesentlichen ein Nebenprodukt der Transportertechnologie ist. Chakotay und Tuvok orten inzwischen ein Objekt mit einem Durchmesser von etwa einem Meter. Torres ortet Anzeichen für eine bevorstehende Materie-Energieumwandlung. Einige Momente später erscheint Grendel. Torres versucht einen Nottransport, kann diesen aber nicht durchführen. Als Grendel erscheint, verschwinden Tuvok und Chakotay ebenfalls und Torres verliert ihre Lebenszeichen von den Sensoren. Bei einer Besprechung der Offiziere meint Torres, dass die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung ist, dass in den Materieumwandlungsknoten eine Fehlfunktion vorhanden ist. Die photonische Energie, die gerade auf dem Schiff untersucht wird, ist in verschiedene Systeme des Schiffes gelangt und könnte so auch der Grund für die Fehlfunktion des Holodecks sein. Dadurch könnten ihre Leute dematerialisiert worden sein. Paris will die Tatsache nicht akzeptieren, dass Kim und die Anderen für immer fort sind. Er meint, dass ihre Molkeularmuster immer noch vorhanden sein könnten und daher eine Rematerialisierung möglich sein müsste. Er will auf das Holodeck gehen und sie dort suchen. Da jede Person ebenfalls gefährdet wäre, beschließen sie den Doktor mit der Mission Grendel zu untersuchen aufs Holodeck zu schicken. Der Doktor wird darüber informiert und ist zunächst verwirrt, wieso er für diese Mission ausgewählt wurde. Da der Doktor schon Energie ist, kann er laut Paris nicht mehr umgewandelt werden. Er fragt, wie er die Krankenstation verlassen kann. Janeway meint, dass sie ihn realtiv problemlos auf das Holodeck transferieren können. Außerdem will Torres ihm die Kontrolle über seine magnetische Eindämmung geben, damit er sich anpassen kann. Janeway amcht ihm klar, dass er die größte Chance hat ihre drei vermissten Crewmitglieder zu finden. Er soll auf dem Holodeck den photonischen Energiestoß suchen und so viele Daten über diesen sammeln, wie möglich. In drei Stunden würden sie mit ihrer Mission beginnen. Akt II: Des Doktors erste Außenmission thumb|Kampf der Doktors Daraufhin studiert er im Computer das Epos und seine kulturellen Bezüge sowie die historischen Kommentare. Als Kes erwähnt, dass sie mit dem Text über die Proteinsynthese gestern fertig wurde, lässt er sie die Bedienung des Basenparsequenzers studieren. Kes erkennt, dass der Doktor besorgt und nervös ist wegen der Mission. Das MHN meint, dass es Notoperationen durchführen kann, ohne nervös zu werden und über Leben und Tod von Patienten entscheidet. Kes antwortet, dass dies etwas anderes ist, da er dafür nicht programmiert wurde. Der Doktor gibt zu, dass er noch nie den Himmel oder den Wald gesehen habe und will auf keinen Fall versagen. Kes ermutigt ihn. Außerdem wisse kein Crewmitglied, was ihn auf einer Außenmission erwartet. Kes beruhigt ihn und schlägt ihm vor, noch vor der Mission einen Namen zu wählen. Als die Vorbereitungen für den Transfer abgeschlossen sind, informiert Paris Janeway, die daraufhin grünes Licht gibt. Paris transferiert den Doktor daraufhin auf das Holodeck, wo dieser seinen Tricorder wiederentdeckt. Er wählt sich den Namen Dr. Schweitzer und geht durch das Holodeck. Wenig später schlägt ein Speer im Baum neben ihm ein. Da der Doktor über ihre Heldentaten Bescheid weiß, fragt sie, ob er ein Zauberer ist. Der Doktor meint jedoch, dass sie eine so bekannte Kriegerin ist, dass er von ihr hörte. Er trifft dort auf Freya, die ihn fragt, ob er von ihren Heldentaten gehört hat. Der Doktor hört ihrer Geschichte kurz zu und meint dann, dass er Grendel suchen muss und seine Mission dringend ist. Darauf meint Freya, dass nur ein Krieger das sucht, wovor andere fliehen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss entdeckt sie eine Pflanze, welche ihrer Meinung nach den Kriegern den Mut des Bären verleiht. Der Doktor meint jedoch, dass Amanita muscaria giftig ist und Krämpfe und Schweißausbrüche verursacht. Sie meint, dass er als Heiler bei seinem Volk hoch angesehen sein müsste und der Doktor stimmt ihr zu. Von Freya wird der Doktor zum König Hrothgar gebracht, damit er dort Grendel begegnen kann. Doch Unferth ist misstrauisch, was den Doktor angeht und beschuldigt ihn, falsche Hoffnungen zu wecken. Der Doktor meint, dass er seine Mission beenden muss. Da er den Namen des Doktors nie hörte, fordert er ihn auf, sich erst mal gegen ihn zu beweisen. Freya reicht dem Doktor ihr Schwert und wünscht ihm das Glück des Schicksals. Doch da der Doktor nicht unbedingt gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kann, entschließt er sich sein Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren, sodass der Schwerthieb von Unferth durch ihn durch geht. Anschließend rät er ihm, seine Wunde mit Eis zu behandeln. Daraufhin wird der Doktor als Held bejubelt und zum Essen am Tisch des Königs eingeladen. Vom König erfährt er, dass das gereichte Fleisch vom Elch stammt, der zum Zeitpunkt des Schlossbaus in den Wäldern reichlich vorkam, nun jedoch seltener geworden sei. Dort soll er auch Geschichten von seinen ruhmhaften Taten erzählen, doch da er noch nie gegen Dämonen oder andere Gegner angetreten ist, erzählt er, wie er einmal eine Epidemie verhindert hat. Allerdings verstehen die Zuhörer kein Wort davon und fragen auch nicht weiter nach. Unferth verlässt empört den Tisch, während Hrothgar ihm sein Schloss zeigen will. Ein Diener reicht ihm Met. Als der Doktor jedoch ablehnt, schlägt Hrothgar dem Diener den Becher aus der Hand und schickt ihn weg. Nachdem Hrothgar dem Doktor das Schwert gezeigt hat, mit dem er als 11-Jähriger erstmals jemanden tötete, fragt er den Doktor nach Trophäen. Dieser meint, dass er sich an seine Kindheit kaum erinnern könne. In diesem Augenblick meint Unferth, dass es Zeit zum Schlafen ist. Hrothgar erwidert, dass es nach Unferths Meinung immer Zeit zum Schlafen ist, fordert Schweitzer auf, das Schloss wieder zu dem zu machen, was es einmal war und entfernt sich dann. Unferth meint zum Doktor, dass der König alt ist und auf ein Wunder hofft. DIe Anderen seien Narren. Als der Doktor ankündigt, nach dem Sieg über Grendel wieder zu gehen, meint Unferth, dass der morgige Tag die Wahrheit seiner Worte zeigen wird. Akt III: Der Doktor und Freya thumb|right|Der Doktor und Freya sprechen am Abend über ihre Ängste Nach dem Essen ist er mit Freya allein in der Halle. Sie berichtet darüber, wie sie immer weniger werden und niemand darüber sprechen will. Daher stellt sich der Schlaf an diesem Ort nicht mehr schnell ein. Jeden Tag wird es ruhiger als es zuvor war und nach einer Weile spricht man nicht mehr. Sie fragt, wie er es schafft zu überleben, wenn er nicht mehr über seine Ängste sprechen kann. Freya glaubt, dass sie manchmal genau sieht, wie sie sterben wird. Sie denkt, dass sie manchmal sieht, wie sie sterben wird. Sie denkt, dass dies im Kampf geschehen wird. Sie berichtet dem Doktor auch, dass man glaubt, dass das Schicksal einen dem Tod geweihten Krieger verschont, wenn sein Mut die Oberhand gewinnt, aber es gibt Tage, wo sie spürte, wie ihr Mut sie verließ. Sie meint zu ihm, dass ein Krieger die Nacht vor der Schlacht nicht allein verbringen wollte und küsst ihn. Bevor sie geht, meint sie, dass er weiß, wo sie schläft. Der Doktor verliebt sich an diesem Abend in Freya. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, hat er Kontakt mit Grendel und ortet eine photonische Energie. Er informiert umgehend darüber die Brücke und identifiziert eine photonsiche Energieformation. Er meldet eine Notfallsituation und verliert einen Arm, als das photonische Wesen diesen umschlingt. Er wird von Paris mittels eines Nottransports herausgeholt, wird jedoch ohne Arm auf der Krankenstation materialisiert. Paris ruft Janeway daher umgehend auf die Krankenstation. Nachdem sein Arm wiederhergestellt ist, analysiert der Doktor mit B'Elanna die Daten des Trikorders. Die Scans vom Kontakt zeigen ein synaptisches Muster. Janeway erwartet dieses Muster nicht von einer holografischen Lebensform. Nach einem Experiment werden auch in der Probe im Maschinenraum die Muster gefunden und das Wesen entflieht aus dem Behälter. Paris und Torres versuchen erfolglos es mit einem Eindämmungsfeld einzufangen, erkennen an seinem Fluchtverhalten jedoch, dass die synaptischen Muster ein neurales Netz darstellen könnten und vermuten eine Lebensform. Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Wesen. Torres informiert sie daraufhin, dass sie die Eigenschaften einer Lebensform zeigt. Paris meldet, dass sie sich den Weg durch das Schiff schneidet und die Außenhülle durchbrechen wird. Janeway schickt umgehend ein Schadenskontrollteam hin. Die Lebensform befindet sich 100 Kilometer an Backbord und kehrt in ein photonisches Gitter im Weltraum zurück. Dort finden die Sensoren drei bioelektrische Muster im Inneren des Gitters, so dass Janeway, Torres und der Doktor vermuten, dass die Wesen Chakotay, Tuvok und Harry gefangen nahmen, da die Voyager ebenfalls Wesen als Proben an Bord nahm. Die Muster ihrer Offiziere wurden wohl in photonische Energie umgewandelt. Janeway spekuliert, dass in dem Protostern intelligente Energiewesen leben und sie die Lebensform gefangen nahmen, als sie die Proben an Bord beamten. Sie meint, dass wenn so etwas mit ihrer Crew passieren würde, sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um sie frei zu bekommen. Sie glaubt, dass die Wesen sich auf dem Holodeck in der Matrix einer Holofigur manifestieren können. Der Doktor will die Lebensform auf das Holodeck bringen und Grendel übergeben. So könnten sie vielleicht die Freilassung ihrer Offiziere erreichen. Janeway meint zwar, dass Offiziere vor einer solchen Mission ein jahrelanges Training absolvieren. Da der Doktor allerdings die einzige Person ist, die dabei nicht verletzt werden kann, stimmt sie der Mission zu und weist Torres an die Lebensform in einen tragbaren Behälter zu transferieren. Sie schärft dem Doktor ein, dass er seine fest Form behalten muss, wenn er den Behälter trägt. Akt IV: Der Erstkontakt thumb|right|Freya stirbt Der Doktor wird nach der Wiederherstellung seines Armes damit beauftragt, die Lebensform auf das Holodeck zurückzubringen und begibt sich mit dem Behälter dorthin. Als er auf Freya trifft, berichtet er, dass er die Begegnung mit Grendel überlebte und gibt den Behälter als Talisman aus, mit dem er Grendel besiegen kann. Unferth tritt aus dem Unterholz und will ihn töten, da er glaubt, dass der Doktor ein Verbündeter Grendels ist und dem Talisman nur Schaden bringen will. Freya ist sich sicher, dass er ihnen helfen will, worauf Unferth meint, der Doktor habe Freya verzaubert. Als Unferth den Doktor mit seinem Schwert angreift, verteidigt Freya ihn. Im Kampf wird sie von Unferth jedoch tödlich verletzt, als sie sich vor den Doktor stellt und mit einem Messer niedergestochen wird. In ihrem letzten Moment bittet sie den Doktor, ihr Schwert zu nehmen, Unferth aufzuhalten und damit auch Grendel. Sie stirbt mit dem Namen "Schweitzer" auf den Lippen. Der Doktor kommt gerade in dem Augenblick am Schloss an, als Unferth Hrothgar den Talisman gibt und erzählt, dass der Doktor damit gekommen sei, um alle Grendel auszuliefern. Außerdem behauptet er, dass der Doktor Freya eben noch getötet hat. Der Doktor ergreift eine Fackel aus dem Feuer und tritt auf Unferth zu. Als er Freyas Schwert an Unferths Hals hält und nachdem dieser nochmal sagt, dass der Doktor besessen sei, sagt der Doktor, dass er Unferth nur aus dem Grund nicht tötet, weil er geschworen hat, niemandem ein Leid zuzufügen. Daraufhin legt er das Schwert nieder und gibt die Fackel an einen Wikinger weiter. Anschließend erhält er den Behälter mit dem Wesen zurück und ruft Grendel. Als dieser kommt, gibt der Doktor das Wesen frei, und die Wesen geben die drei Crewmitglieder zurück, die daraufhin auf dem Holodeck erscheinen. Auf der Brücke stellt Paris fest, dass das holografische Gitter wieder aufgetaucht ist und Torres ortet eine Partikelwelle auf dem Holodeck. In diesem Augenblick erscheinen Kim, Chakotay und Tuvok wieder auf dem Holodeck. Kim meint, dass der Doktor gute Arbeit geleistet hat und fragt, wo er sich befunden hat. Der Doktor meint zu Janeway, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob das Wesen seine Worte verstanden hat, oder ob es seine Gestik interpretierte. Janeway meint, dass die Begegnung mit neuen Arten, die Etablierung einer Kommunikation und der Austausch von Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschieden die wichtigsten Bestandteile des Ersten Kontakts sind. Sie meint, dass sie in einen konflikt mit der Spezies gerieten, kommunizierten und einen Friedensvertrag schlossen. Captain Janeway vermerkt über den Doktor ein Lob über seine erste Außemission im Logbuch und würde dafür gerne den Namen des Doktors hören. Kes hat ihr berichtet, dass der Doktor sich für einen Namen entschieden habe. Der Doktor will seinen Namen allerdings nicht behalten, da dieser zuletzt in Verbindung mit Leid benutzt wurde und er sich nicht daran erinnern möchte. Janeway fügt noch hinzu, dass er wohl viele Abenteuer auf dem Holodeck erlebt hat. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass dieses nicht sein letztes Abenteuer war und der Doktor teilt diese Empfindung. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode wurde 1995 für zwei Emmys nominiert. Der Doktor scheint sich anschließend nicht mehr für einen anderen Namen entscheiden zu können, nachdem der einzige in die engere Auswahl gekommene ("Schweitzer") bei ihm durch Freyas Todesumstände unangenehme Erinnerungen weckt. Mittelfristig findet er allerdings wieder die Kraft für neue Versuche. Ethan Phillips (Neelix) hat in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. Die Außenaufnahme, welche die Voyager bei einem Stern zeigt, wird später noch in wiederverwendet. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Heroes and Demons (episode) es:Heroes and Demons fr:Heroes and Demons (épisode) nl:Heroes and Demons Helden und Daemonen